Please Be Careful With My Heart
by Aeipathetic
Summary: If you love me, like you tell me, please be careful with my heart.' In which Troy confesses and Gabriella is insecure. All it takes to get them together is a talent show and one special song explaining everything. TxG


**How exactly did Troy and Gabriella get together?** Post HSM1, Pre HSM2.

Another oneshot! However, this one is a songfic to Jose Marie Chan's _Please Be Careful With My Heart_. I suggest you all listen to the song while reading over the story. It's an amazing song! One of my favourites in fact, which is why I chose to create a songfic just for it.

Also: can you please help me out a little? I don't know which fic I want to do next. My ideas are on my biopage, and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys tell me which fic you want me to do. Truthfully, I'm leaning towards "Can You Keep A Secret?", but of course, you guys are the one who's going to be reading it! Therefore, you all get a major part in deciding what fic I should do next.

Leave a review please!  
-Minamahal.

* * *

"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are." Troy and Gabriella sang together. The crowd erupted in cheers as the rest of the cast of Twinkle Towne went on stage to take a final bow. Today was the closing night; all of the cast members cheered with joy. Finally, no more rehearsals and no more work! Everyone was cheerful and carefree, all except for one person.

"Brava everyone!" Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher exclaimed while clapping her hands. The whole cast was now backstage, cheering with all their might. "Alright people! That was a great job! Now, as you all know, I expect you all to have an act ready two weeks from now for the school wide talent show! Everyone are welcome, however everyone in this drama club have to prepare an act! Agreed?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus!" The cast replied, a bit sullen. They had all forgotten about the talent show a few minutes ago. It seems like they would have to cut their celebrations short.

Troy Bolton fidgeted with his hands while sneaking long glances at the girl a few meters away from him. Gabriella was talking and laughing with three other girls. He needed to tell her something important, something he had promised himself (and Chad and Taylor and practically every one of their friends) to do. He gulped and made his way across the room.

"Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, not quite looking at her eyes.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong, Troy?" She asked with concern.

Troy's head snapped to look at her. "No, no! Of course not! I just need to… tell you something." He said with a smile. Gabriella grabbed his hand and led him out of the door. "At least… I hope nothing will go wrong." He whispered to himself.

While dodging the hordes of people congratulating them, Troy and Gabriella finally reached the front doors of East High. They went outside and sat on the rim of the fountain.

"So, what is it Troy?" Gabriella asked with genuine curiosity.

_Here goes_, Troy told himself with a sigh.

He grabbed her hands and held them near his chest. He forced her to look into his eyes. The moon was shining above, its light creating a mystical glow around the two. Troy took a deep breath and started.

"Gabriella, you're not like any of the girls I have ever met. Usually, they throw themselves at me; they follow me around trying to get noticed. But you, you're _real_. You didn't care what the others think. You're smart, you're funny, you care. You were the one of the few that got to know the real me." Troy started while still looking at her eyes.

"Troy, what are you saying?" Gabriella asked, confused.

Troy closed his eyes and leaned, his forehead touching hers. He continued in a hushed whisper. "I guess what I'm saying is that; I like you Gabriella. I like you a lot. We haven't known each other for a very long time. But, I feel like you know me, the real me. You don't care whether I'm a basketball star. You see me as me. You see me as _just_ Troy Bolton. You look past my title, my status quo, what the whole school thinks of me. I'm crazy about you Gabriella. You're friendly, smart, and god, you're so beautiful. I like you Gabriella, a lot. So what I'm asking is, do you feel the same way? Because Gabriella, I think I might just love you."

He opened his eyes. Blue clashed with brown. Troy felt a body collide with his as Gabriella hugged him. She started sobbing on his chest.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked with concern.

Gabriella looked up with tearful and fearful eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head. Her sobs got louder as she clutched her hands to her chest.

"I'm sorry Troy. I – I can't. I'm sorry!" And without saying why, Gabriella ran away, leaving Troy on the fountain with a broken heart.

---

Chad Danforth and Taylor Mackessie went in search for their two best friends. They weren't back stage, they weren't _on_ stage, they were nowhere inside the school! When the two stepped outside with their hands held, they were met with a site. Troy was sitting on the fountain with his head on his hands, his other half nowhere in site.

Taylor, being her observant self, noticed that there was something wrong immediately. She couldn't say the same for her boyfriend though.

"Hey Troy! Where's Gabriella? I thought you're going to tell her tonight!" Chad yelled while dragging Taylor by the hand. "Did she reject you?" Chad said jokingly, earning a slap at the back of his head from Taylor.

Troy looked up, his eyes cloudy and watery. "Yes Chad, she did." He whispered.

"What?" Chad asked flabbergasted. Taylor gasped and immediately sat next to Troy and started patting his back. "What happened, man?"

"Has it ever occurred to you, Chad that Troy might not want to talk about it?" Taylor snapped.

Troy shook his head. "No, no Taylor. It's alright." He said with a sigh and looked up once again. "I told her everything I feel. At first I thought everything was alright when she hugged me. But then she started crying so much. She told me she's sorry and that she _can't_, and then she ran away." He whispered.

"Oh Troy. I'm sorry. I'll go talk to her, if you want." Taylor said sympathetically.

"I just want to know why Taylor. Why not? She told me she _can't_, but she can't _what_? I'm so confused." Troy whispered. Chad sighed and sat next to his best friend.

"Don't worry, captain. Everything will work out fine."

---

Taylor immediately went in search for her best friend after comforting Troy. It was no surprise when she found Gabriella on the rooftop, surrounded by plants and flowers planted and hung by the Science Club.

It broke Taylor's heart to see her best friend crying so much. She still hadn't change from her Minnie costume and her makeup was running down her face. In other words, Gabriella looked like a mess.

"Oh Gabi, what happened?" Taylor asked, putting a comforting hand around her.

"He told me loves me, Taylor." Gabriella whispered, turning her tear-stricken face towards her friend.

"And then?" Taylor encouraged.

"I said I couldn't." Gabriella said shortly. Taylor shook her head and hugged Gabriella who started crying once again.

"But Gabi, what do you feel about him?"

Gabriella sobbed before breaking away from Taylor's hug. She looked at Taylor in the eyes and sighed. "I love him too."

Taylor's eyes widened. "Oh Gabi, if you felt the same way, why did you ran away? He's such a mess Gabi. Chad is trying to comfort him right now."

Gabriella stood up and crossed her arms. She looked up at the stars and sighed. She turned towards Taylor and bit her lip. "I'm scared, Taylor. I've seen love fail so many times. My dad said he loved my mom, and look what happened? He broke her heart, not even caring that he had a daughter." She started, her eyes starting to water again.

"Do you know why we always move Taylor? It's not because my mom have a job transfer, she asked for those transfers herself! We keep on moving to get away from a broken heart. She had tried dating countless times, yet every single time they broke her heart. I was always there to comfort her. I don't want that to happen to me, Taylor!" She explained, tears running down her face.

"Oh Gabi." Taylor sighed, her eyes sad. "Troy is crazy about you. Of all the years I have known him; I have never seen him this happy before. You make him happy, Gabi. When you came, he was much more outgoing. He was willing to try something new. You guys changed this whole school! The status quo is weakening; Sharpay no longer controls this school. You saw the way Kelsi is right now! Because of you guys, she finally stood up to Sharpay. You guys did a wonderful change in this school. You know why? It's because of what you feel about the other. You both didn't let the school ruin your relationship. You stood by each other. You _love_ each other." Taylor explained. Gabriella hugged herself and nodded. "You have to tell him, Gabi. He deserves to know why his heart got broken."

"I know Taylor." Gabriella sighed before sitting down once again. She looked up. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"He loves you too much not to forgive you." Taylor said with a smile. This brought a smile to Gabriella's lips. "How are you going to tell him?"

Suddenly, Gabriella's head snapped. She turned to Taylor with excitement on her eyes. "The talent show!" She yelled. "Oh wait… but I'm going to need help though. Taylor, do you know a guy that can sing?"

"Well, all I know is Troy. I really don't think Chad can sing." Taylor said.

Gabriella gasped. She quickly took out her cell phone from her dress and dialed a number. "Hey Ryan, can you do me a favor?"

---

Days passed which then turned into weeks. It was now the night of the talent show and the school has noticed many changes. The student body noticed how Troy and Gabriella seem to be avoiding the other. They didn't talk, they never wait at the other's locker anymore, and they never sit with each other at lunch. The halls were much quieter without Troy and Gabriella talking and laughing with each other. Both seemed to be sadder and lonelier. Troy couldn't concentrate on basketball and Gabriella couldn't concentrate on her studies. The student body noticed that the two were very miserable.

Backstage, Gabriella and Ryan were getting read for their act. Gabriella was wearing a purple dress with a bow on the back, Ryan with a matching outfit.

"Thanks for doing this, Ryan." Gabriella said, thankful.

"It's nothing Gabriella. God knows I'm not the only one who wants the Golden Couple of East High back together again." Ryan said teasingly.

"We were never a couple Ryan." Gabriella said with a blush.

"Sure, but you will be soon; which means I have to watch Sharpay drown herself in ice cream while watching The Notebook six times a day." Ryan said with a laugh. Gabriella laughed along._ Hopefully_, Gabriella thought to herself.

"And give it up to Joyce Cunningham for that amazing tap dance!" Ms. Darbus announced from the stage as the student body cheered. "Next are Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans performing a duet!"

Gabriella gasped. "Oh! I have to get out there!"

"You go ahead Gabriella. I have to enter from stage left anyways!" Ryan exclaimed, giving Gabriella a little push before running across backstage and towards the other side.

Gabriella walked on stage and looked at the crowd. She remembered when she and Troy were doing the callbacks, how caring and understanding he was when she felt stage fright. She remembered when he took her hand and told her to look at him. She misses him so much and hopefully, this song they will be singing will get him back.

She took a glance back at the crowd. She noticed Chad and Taylor sitting in the front row with encouraging smiles. There was an empty seat next to Taylor. However, Troy was nowhere to be found. She made her way towards the piano as Kelsi started playing the first few notes. Kelsi smiled and Gabriella and nodded her head.

Gabriella took a deep breath before letting out soft melodious music.

"_If you love me like you tell me, please be careful with my heart.  
__You can take it, just don't break it; or my world will fall apart._" She started. _This is for you Troy_, she thought. She continued:

"_You are my first romance and I'm willing to take a chance  
that 'til life is through, I'll still be loving you.  
I will be true to you. Just a promise from you will do.  
From the very start please be careful with my heart._"

Kelsi broke into a mini bridge on the piano. Gabriella looked out on the crowd searching for Troy once again. However, the site that greeted her made her eyes go wide. Ryan was sitting on the empty seat next to Taylor. When he caught her eyes, he gave her a smile and thumbs up. Taylor and Chad smiled encouragingly as Chad winked. As Kelsi's piano solo ended, the sound that reached her ears made her gasp.

"**I love you and you know I do there'll be no one else for me.  
Promise I'll be always true for the world and all to see.**" Troy came through stage left, singing the part perfectly. His outfit matched Gabriella's: a white tux with a purple shirt and tie. His eyes were bright as he made his way towards Gabriella and the piano.

"**Love has heard some lies softly spoken.  
****And I have had my heart badly broken.  
I've been burned and I've been hurt before.**" Troy came forward with determined eyes. He took Gabriella's hand in his and held it over his heart. By now, Gabriella's eyes started to water. She was the one that made a mistake, yet here is Troy comforting her, when it is supposed to be the other way around.

"**So I know just how you feel trust my love is real for you.  
I'll be gentle with your heart I'll caress it like the morning dew.**" Tears were falling out of Gabriella's eyes. Troy offered a gentle smile and brought a finger up to her cheek before wiping the tears away.

**  
**"**I'll be right beside you forever I won't let your world fall apart  
from the very start I'll be careful with your heart**." He ended his part with a peck on her cheek.

Both faced the awestruck crowd and sang their duet without letting go of each other's hands.

"_You are my first_ (**and you are my last**) _romance_  
_And I'm willing to take a chance_ (**I've learned from the past**)  
_That 'til life is through_; _**I'll still be loving you.**_" They sang in perfect harmony. The two faced the other and their eyes locked.

"_I will be true _(**I will be true**) _to you_ (**only to you**).  
_Just a promise from you will do_.  
_From the very start_ (**from the very start**),  
_from the very start_ (**from the very start**),  
_from the very start_;

_Please be careful with..._ (**I'll be careful with...**)  
_My_/(**Your**)_** heart**_." They ended, eyes still locked. The crowd burst into a standing ovation. However, Troy and Gabriella couldn't care less. Their eyes held the other as they lowered their microphone. The crowd calmed, watching intently on what would happen next.

"I'm sorry Troy. I should've explained, I shouldn't have ran away, I –" Gabriella's rambles were cut short when Troy's lips planted against hers. The crowd gasped. This was the moment most of them had been waiting for.

"I understand Gabriella." Troy said when they broke apart, smiling when Gabriella touched her lips. A second later she gasped and shook her head.

"No, here me out Troy! I was scared. My mom faced many heartbreaks and I don't want the same thing to happen to me. I don't want my heart to get broken because I love you so damn much that I think I'd die if you leave me –" Gabriella was once again cut short by a kiss.

"You love me?" Troy asked cheekily, a grin forming on his face.

Gabriella realized what she had said and started to blush. Everyone was quiet, awaiting what will happen next. She looked up until all she can see were his blue eyes. She nodded her head meekly. "I do, Troy."

Troy laughed gleefully before pulling Gabriella into a tight hug. The crowd erupted into cheers once again as Troy peppered Gabriella's face with loving kisses. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He exclaimed. By now, girls who were after Troy were publicly bawling their eyes out or complaining, including Sharpay of course.

"I love you too, Troy." She said meaningfully, her eyes shining with joyful tears.

"And I meant what I said, Gabriella." He declared seriously.

She looked up to him with curious eyes. "Meant what?"

"That I'll _always_ be careful with your heart."

With that, he closed the gap between them again and kissed her fully on the lips in front of the whole crowd. Everyone was cheering; Chad was whistling and Taylor was screaming in joy, Ryan was dreading going home due to his sister's reaction.

However, Troy and Gabriella heard none of those things. They were in their own little world with only the other with them. They were each other's first and last romance… and they would always and forever keep it that way.

* * *


End file.
